


War & Mercy

by Afirelove98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Children, Death, F/M, Family, Gore, Love Story, Violence, female warriors, jon snow finds true love, underage sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afirelove98/pseuds/Afirelove98
Summary: "To survive, we have to be prepared for the impossible."





	War & Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed:)

"To survive, we have to be prepared for the impossible." Olivia Lowry was a girl who lived in the 21st Century. But after a stormy night that should have taken her life, she wakes up in a world that she doesn't belong in. Or, at least, she thinks she doesn't belong. 

 

Chapter One – Verona has fallen. 

"The gods and goddesses live amongst us, while very few sleep in their chambers waiting for the most appropriate moment to fall and release their wrath upon us." 

~GAME OF THRONES~ 

Her breathing was labored. After hours of working out, her body was telling her to be done for the day, but she refused. 

Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, the hanging hair bobbing from shoulder to shoulder as she continued to jog in place. 

"And time!" A husky voice shouted authoritatively. The girl stopped, inhaling and exhaling with pace. Her heartbeat accelerating to the max. 

"You won't need your gloves today. You'll be using your bare hands." 

The girl smirked as the man walked passed her. She admired him. He was at least ten years older than her, if not more. He was tall, standing at six foot six inches. He had fair skin with blue eyes. He was bald, which made him come off as intimidating when they first met. His arms were huge and defined. He lifted the punching bag as if it weighed nothing. Placing the workout item where it needed to be, he turned to the girl. They shared at glance, he nodded at her. 

Knowingly, the girl got into the position she needed to be in if she were to ever be in a fight. "Go!" 

She began to punch the bag with all the strength she had. Her movement was as swift as a bird, her fits were as strong as whiskey.   
Her kicks were as fast as a tiger, and so string that it could bring pain to an elephant. While she released all her frustration and anger, she didn't realize minutes have passed by. She was in her own world, where it was just her and the punching bag. 

"Olivia," a muffled voice said, slowly dragging out of her own mind. "Olivia," the voice said once again, but this time it was firm, making her place herself back into reality. "You've done well. I'm impressed." 

"Thank you." The girl, known as Olivia, said. The man nodded, he stood in front of her. 

"It's time for your last lesson. The hardest lesson there is." He pushed her back a few steps, eyeing her, making sure he intimidated her just a little. "Lie on your back." 

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She chuckled softly, but silenced herself when she realized he wasn't joking. "Wait. You're not kidding? You really think someone could knock me on my ass? Come on, Hugh, that's impossible." 

He stepped towards her, his face only an inch away from hers. "To survive, Olivia, we have to be prepared for even the impossible. You get distracted, you fall. And when you fall..." 

Olivia swallowed her spit, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to see blue eyes staring at her. "So, you're saying?" 

He nodded. Confirming what she thought, he was preparing her for what could happen if she let her guard down. Olivia laid on the gym floor, her eyes closed. She was focused on her surroundings. She could hear his breathing. She could hear him walk around her body. 

"Your down, lying there." He began, pacing around her. "It seems that you've been beaten. Your body is bruised, and you're tired. But hear me, Olivia. Hold on to what I'm about to say. Your opponent thinks he's won. But before he could strike you again, his body is close enough for you to turn the fight around. You already know what he's about to do. So, in your mind, you're smiling." 

~GAME OF THRONES~ 

"You've mastered my advanced class. You're not the first. But you are the first girl." Hugh congratulated with a smile, seeing Olivia walk to her gym bag. Olivia returned the smile. "You should be proud." 

"I am." Olivia stated calmly. "First girl or not, I finished. A lot of blood, sweat, and a few tears went into this program. I'm just surprised I survived this class without ripping someone's head off." 

They shared a laugh. It was refreshing for Olivia to be able to become with someone who had to push her buttons during the hours of personal training. 

There was a smile moment of silence between them. Olivia's eyes staring into his. Olivia looked away, scoffing humorously to herself. "I'll be seeing you around, man. Have a nice night." 

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Hugh stopped her. "Hey, Olivia. Listen, I know next week will be your 19th birthday...I was just wondering...maybe you'd like to hang out at my brother's bar? I can make sure the bouncer doesn't put a bracelet on you." 

Olivia stood there, contemplating on what to say what to say next. She didn't want to drink, but she wanted to hang out. She didn't want to date him, but she does enjoy his company. 

"So?" Hugh asked, once again pulling the girl out of her own mind. 

"I'll think about it. The odds are in your favor though." Olivia said smoothly, sending him a cheeky wink before making her way to the door. 

"Yeah, okay! Try to stay out of this weather tonight. Oh, and tell your knucklehead sister I said "hey"." 

Olivia chuckled as walked out the door. "Will do. And same to you. Stay out of this weather." 

~GAME OF THRONES~ 

The drive home was the same as always, quiet and lonely. Olivia hated driving with the radio on, she felt like it was a distraction. Olivia preferred to drive alone but she didn't mind company as long as they weren't keeping her from staying focused on the road. 

Parking in the driveway of the small green house, that is known to be Olivia's home, she sighed. She laid her head against her seat. Glancing over to the passenger seat, she noticed the bills piling up. She felt alone. Her parents were gone. And now it's up to her to raise her little sister and brother. 

There was a thunderous sound coming from the sky, and rain started to pour. Olivia grabbed her bags and quickly ran inside. 

As soon as she entered her home, she could hear the Tv on the highest volume. 

"Winter is coming!" a voice said from the television. Olivia rolled her eyes. 

"Kimberly, turn that crap off. Or at least turn it down. You know Brody's upstairs asleep. At least I hope he is. It's pretty late." 

"Yeah, he's a asleep. I poured some NyQuil in his juice. Knocked him out a few minutes later. Don't worry, he's not dead. I googled everything." Olivia's sister, Kimberly, said nonchalantly. Olivia shook her head before opening the fridge door, wondering if there was something for her to eat. "I ate the last pizza if you're wondering." 

"I figured." Olivia acknowledged. "Guess I'll eat some protein bars before going to bed." 

"Uh huh." Kimberly hummed, her focus on the tv. 

"Speaking of bed, why are you still up? You have school in the morning. You need to take a bath and go to bed." 

Kimberly locked eyes with her sister's. Not in the mood to argue, she started to beg. "Can I at least finish this episode?" 

"No. Bed. Now." Olivia said sternly, arms folded over her chest. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she turned the Tv off, before she went upstairs, Olivia stopped her. "We're going to see dad this weekend." 

"I don't want to go to no prison this weekend. Besides, he got his visitation privileges revoked." 

"What? How?" 

Kimberly shrugged. "His girlfriend went to go visit him. He said something about getting mad and trying to hit her." 

Olivia scoffed as she shook her head. "Classic dad move. Our father, Joseph Lowry, ladies and gentlemen." Olivia sighed before looking at her sister again. "When did he call?" 

"Earlier today." 

"Well, there goes our plans for the weekend." Olivia groaned. "I'll just think of something else to do." 

"What? We gonna visit mom's grave?" Kimberly asked. Olivia said nothing. Instead, she walked over to the cabinet to reach for her protein bars. 

"Go on and get ready for bed." 

Doing as she was told, Kimberly walked upstairs. Olivia sat on the couch, finally being able to relax her body. She grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv. 

The sound of the instrumental music filled her ears, she quickly turned the channel. Not interested in watching the shows her sister was into. 

She turned on the weather channel. 

"And here we have it folks, the biggest Tornado storm that will ever happen. And it's coming towards our city!" The weatherman exclaimed. 

"Yeah, and you people said Hurricane Matthew was going to be the fiercest hurricane of all. Had the people of Florida laughing at you." Olivia mumbled to herself. She quickly turned the Tv off before going upstairs to lay in her bed and fall into deep slumber. 

~GAME OF THRONES~ 

"Olivia! Olivia! Wake up!" She heard someone scream. Olivia stirred as she opened her eyes to see Kimberly panicking with their two year brother in her arms. 

"What's going on?" The eldest sister asked as she climbed out of her bed. 

"There's a tornado not five miles from the house!" Kimberly exclaimed. Olivia was now awake and alerted. She walked pass her siblings and opened her closet door, grabbing their safety bag she packed a few weeks ago. 

"Alright, let's go." 

Olivia ran out to the backyard of her house, she stood in front of a door that's connected to the ground. After pulling on the lever with strength, the door creaked open. She looked at her siblings. "Come on! Get in!" 

The wind was howling and the leaves were flying around the yard like birds. After closing the shelter door, it was nearly silent, but they could hear the rain fall hard from the sky. 

"I thought you said the tornado was about five miles from the house." 

"It was when I heard it on the radio." Kimberly said, putting her brother on his feet. 

Olivia gazed at the toddler. "You okay, little buddy?" He didn't utter a word because he couldn't speak yet. He understood things, just didn't know how to say it. So he settled on a nod. 

"You got everything?" Kimberly asked, unloading the safety bag her sister brought with her. Olivia nodded, really sure of herself. 

"Where's the food?" Kimberly questioned. Olivia closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself. 

"Shit," she whispered. 

"You forgot?!" The young teenager exclaimed. 

"I'll go back and get 'em." Olivia said, grabbing her raincoat. 

"What? No! Are you crazy?" 

"Listen, I'm faster and I know where the can goods are. I'll be quick, I promise." Olivia said in a hurry. She quickly put her raincoat on her shoulders. "Lock the door. I'll unlock it from the outside when I come back." 

Kimberly nodded. "Just– be careful, alright?" 

Olivia didn't say anything else, she opened the shelter door. She immediately felt the strength of the wind. Objects were flying everywhere. Her pace was quick, as she promised. She closed the household door behind her, but she could still hear the noise of the roaring wind. 

"Okay, gotta hurry up. The cabinets, okay, here's a bag. Stuff all of it in the bag." Olivia mumbled to herself, attempting to keep herself from freaking out. 

Just like she said, it didn't take long for her to get everything that was needed. She didn't the tornado to be super close to her home. "Fuck," she screamed. The wind was so loud, she couldn't hear herself swear. 

She made it to the shelter door. Pulling the lever was a lot harder this time considering the predicament she's in. Just as she was pulling, her body was lifted off the ground. The door was opened. 

She threw the can goods in the shelter. Kimberly leaned forward to grab her sister's hand. 

"Reach, Livy!" Kimberly screamed, the fear of losing someone important in her life started to consume her mind. 

Olivia looked behind her, she knew her fate. She put all of energy in pushing the door forward. Kimberly was confused. "What are you doing?!" 

"Close the door!" Olivia shouted. 

"No! Grab my hand!" Kimberly pleaded frantically. 

"It's too late! Close the door! I'll find you, I promise! I'll find you!" 

Kimberly cried as she slammed the door shut. She turned to her brother, pulling him into her arms and holding onto him tightly. 

Outside, Olivia had a hard time holding on. "Dammit!" The wind won the on going battle, swooping her up and lifting her above her home. Olivia screamed. Not knowing what else to do, she closed her eyes and accepted her death. 

~GAME OF THRONES~ 

~Wednesday, 297 A.C. (Midday)~

A young girl and her brother chased after each other. It was a normal day in Winterfell. Nothing too eventful happened, and it's been that way for a month. 

"Arya! Arya! I'm going to get you!" The young boy yelled at his sister, known as Arya. 

Arya chuckled, her dark hair flowing beautifully in the wind as she ran. "You can try, Bran. Doesn't mean you will catch me." 

Arya continued to laugh, her giggles echoing through the abandoned castle they ran in. 

Bran never let Arya out of his sight, all he needed to do was to catch up with his big sister. He started to slow down, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to the sky, it was cloudy as usually. But something was off, something was odd. And that's when he noticed something large falling towards the woods area. 

"Arya! Arya! Look!" Bran shouted out. In his voice, Arya could hear his confusion and excitement. She turned to her brother. She looked up to the sky to see what he was pointing at, and what she saw confused her as well. "What is that?" 

"I don't know, Bran. Must be a bird. Maybe a raven." 

Bran shook his head. "No, it's too big to be a raven. Or any bird for that matter." 

They watched as the figure fell into the woods, a loud boom was to be heard. Arya glanced at her brother, who was already staring at her. "Should we go see what it is?" 

Bran didn't say anything, he refused to make the first movement. But Arya was brave, or at least she wanted to seem brave in front of her little brother. 

Bran surly ran behind her though. Arya rushed pass the trees and through the bushes. 

"Father wouldn't want us out here by ourselves." Bran voiced, the somewhat dark forest starting to scare him. 

"Father wouldn't mind if he didn't know." Arya said. Bran shook his head but continued to walk behind his sister. 

Suddenly, Arya stopped walking, causing Bran to bump into her. Bran stood beside her, looking at her face. She wore a shocked expression. Bran followed her eyes to see her staring at a women. She was laid out and some of the trees around her have fallen due to the impact she had when she landed. 

"Is she dead?" Bran asked Arya, being the first one to speak. 

The women stirred awake, her eyes opening to see them standing there. 

"Kimberly? Brody?" She mumbled, before going unconscious once again. 

~GAMES OF THRONES~ 

"How was it, Theon? How was it with Ros?" Robb Stark, the oldest of the Stark children, asked his dear friend. The boy he was talking to, Theon, had a wide grin upon his face. 

"Wouldn't you boys like to know?" Theon laughed. 

"Only he would like to know. I could care less." Another boy, known as Jon Snow, stated as he sharpened his sword. 

"I'll tell you lads anyway. She was worth every penny." 

Robb laughed. "I'm sure of it. Everyone in Winterfell has had her." 

"Everyone except for Jon here." 

"He's never met a girl he liked better than his hair," Robb teased, giving his brother a playfully shove.

The group of boys then noticed the two younger Stark children running towards the castle where they'll find their father. 

"Father! Father!" Arya and Bran said in unison. The boys all shared a look before following after them. 

The kids burst in the room. Their father was having a discussion with one of his men on guard. 

"Father!" 

"What is it, children?" 

"There's a lady–" Arya started to say. 

"She fell from the sky and she's still breathing." Bran quickly finished for her. Their father, Ned Stark, looked puzzled. What were his children on about? What they speak of was impossible. Unless...

~GAME OF THRONES~ 

"Ned, is it possible?" Catelyn Stark, the wife of Ned Stark, asked. Her face was full of worry. She's read the books and all the prophecies, but she didn't expect the time to be near. 

"If it is, our days are surely numbered. The fall of her..." Ned mumbled as he quicken his pace, marching the direction his children told him to go. "Gods help us all." 

After what felt like forever, he could see the distant what looked like a women lying in a pit of ashes trees which she burned when her fall took place. 

"Ned," Catelyn whispered. Her face pale as her blue eyes glance upon the state the girl was in. "If she is alive..." 

Ned walked over to the body. Hoping to get a closer look, praying that it's not who he think is. Her wrath alone, will burn down everything in her path. 

His eyes glanced upon a girl with medium brown skin. Her black hair was waved around her like a flag as the wind blew. Her red lips were parted, her eyes closed. Ned gulped. Would her dare touch her? Ned kneeled next to her, and that's when his eyes met hers. And that's when he confirmed it. He stood up and turned to his wife. 

"Send out ravens to everyone and anyone. Tell them she's fallen. Verona, Goddess of Wisdom, War, and Mercy...she's fallen. She's fallen. Winter is surely coming!" 

[A/N] 

HIYA! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's a reach as far as how I'm expressing my idea but it hit me and I had to act on it. I wanted something different from what you normally get. Leave me some feedback if you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Leave some feedback please! :)


End file.
